No Daddy
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: Hinata, Temari, and Ino are tired of Sakura and her friends spreading rumors about them so they sing a certain song to stop it. Enjoy.


No Daddy

By: Sk8ter Girl 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. The song is No Daddy by Teairra Mari. Enjoy and Feel free to let me know what you think.

Hinata was pacing the room back stage waiting for the name of her band to be called. Her two best friends were just watching her. Sakura and her little friends were starting to tick all of them off. They were calling Hinata a stripper, hooker, and a bunch of other names. Temari and Ino had to be held back to keep from punching them.

Sasuke, Hinata's boyfriend, Shikamaru, Temari's boyfriend, and Naruto, Ino's boyfriend, had to be held back as well. So they decided they would show them the reason they were the way they through a song. They decided to sing it at one of their favorite clubs. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto were able to convince Sakura and her friends to come. Temari and Ino jumped when they heard the club owner, Tsunade, clear her throat.

" Okay ladies, are you ready?" she asked. Her answer was a bunch of nods. She nodded in return and walked out on stage. The club knew their band because they played here frequently. Tsunade announced their band and their was a roar of applause. They walked out on stage and stood in front of the microphones.

" Hello and are you guys ready for a song?" Temari asked. Her answer was a bunch of cheers. Tenten spoke next.

" This song is dedicated to a group of girls who need to get their facts straight."

" This song is called 'No Daddy.' Enjoy" Hinata told them. Then they started the song.

_**Chorus:  
I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya**_

_**Verse 1:  
Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)**_

_**Hook:  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them  
Chorus:  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
Verse 2:  
No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you  
Hook:  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them  
Chorus:  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
Bridge:  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
Hook:  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them  
Chorus:  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya**_

The girls finished and locked eyes with Sakura and her group. Temari gave them an evil smile while Ino gave them and predatory look and Hinata gave them a smirk. The girls walked off stage to find their boyfriends waiting for them. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata, Shikamaru drapped his arm around Temari's shoulders, and Naruto and Ino held hands.

" Great song girls. But didn't you really need to do that to prove to them the reasons behind what you do?" Shikamaru asked. All three of them nodded. The boys just sighed and walked out of the club with their girlfriends. After that the rumors stopped and Sakura and her friends would just stare at them.


End file.
